venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
July 13th
IM STILL ALIVExander is a serious guy *8:38MaskedManClausStrangle while you pray *Demand that they're diseased *Safe passage follow me *Refusal to oversee *Denial to hear you say "Father, pray to me" *Crawling for the grave *8:39IM STILL ALIVEummmm *8:39AstroBunny... *8:39IM STILL ALIVEkind of sounds like a safety thing? *8:39Leapordhis song.....i hear it some where... *8:39AstroBunny@Leapord You can hear a voice singing? *8:40Leapordnicole its from a dream *8:40MaskedManClausYou can't get, you're waiting for me *You put it in, *You need discipline *Cover my head, but you can't beat nothing *Blood on my hands, you can wait on something *Drink some more, feeling opened up *We're holding it in, now look what you've done *One more go, you can't hold it back *Drink some more, get it off your back *Welcome to the Wikia war Wikia chat *8:41Leapordpoison *8:41IM STILL ALIVEdoes anyone see skull? *NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 has come to the war room. *8:41IM STILL ALIVE *8:41Leapordhes talking about poison *8:42AstroBunnyಠ_ಠ my god *8:42IM STILL ALIVEknow what *ive got xanders login info *im changing his password *8:42NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Do it Nicole *8:42IM STILL ALIVEhe and i share and email from way back when *NastyDevice has gone to battle *8:43NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731And X, thought my warning was more than deserving for you? *8:43IM STILL ALIVEhe wasnt sure how long he was gonna b on wikia *so i told him just give it to my email *8:43Leapordwait, skull *MaskedManClaus has gone to battle *8:43NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Okay, well, change it quickly *What leo? awe did wittle X leave to change his diaper? *8:44Leapordhe was saying "one will die" and then "poison" *8:44NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731That could mean anyone. *8:44IM STILL ALIVEok *i just changed it *8:44NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Good. *8:44IM STILL ALIVEidk how much itll help but its worth a shot :T *8:45AstroBunnyONE WILL DIE *WAT *8:45NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Yes it is, and Leo, I'd rather it be me he's talking about instead of Nicole *8:45Leapordbut his song was really .......it sounded like he was talking *8:45NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Astro, this is what we need recruits for. *8:45BlackSmithy... *8:45IM STILL ALIVEno *8:45BlackSmithyone will die *and poison *... *is anyone here drinking or eating anything? *8:45IM STILL ALIVEwe need recruits for more heads to think *ive got a bottle of water *8:46AstroBunnyI was drinking a glass of water *I spat it out *8:46Terrios528we had Pizza out today *8:46BlackSmithyThrow that shit away *8:46Leapordi remember it was a dream i remember in a dream, that song was playing *i didnt think much of it *8:46NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731He probably means "One will die by poison" and Nicole and astro whatever drinks you have get rid of them. Especially you nicole *Leo tell nicole *8:46AstroBunnyI've gotten rid of mine *Almost broke the cup in the process *8:47Leapordim drinking water lol *8:47BlackSmithyI just ate a bag of pretaels *8:47Leapordcool *8:47IM STILL ALIVEeveryone put away whatever ur consuming for the time *8:47AstroBunny *closes and locks pantry* *8:47BlackSmithyI'm thirty tho wtf *8:47Leapordconsuming..? *8:47IM STILL ALIVEeating *8:47Leapordo *8:47NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Hopefully X doesn't come back. I hate him with a passion. *I just finished my iced tea just before I came onto chat. Now I wait *8:47LeapordX is Xmis xD *8:48NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731XD *8:48IM STILL ALIVEyes x is secretly santa *8:48Terrios528Hey, Leo, check pm *pasion *Ragnar Lothbrok has come to the war room. *Messenger Deception has gone to battle *8:48Terrios528RAGNAR *8:48IM STILL ALIVEO H Y E E T *wait *WAIT *8:48AstroBunnyRagnar? *8:48IM STILL ALIVEWASNT RAGNAR BANNED??? *8:48LeapordSON OF A BITCH *8:48Terrios528WASN"T HE DEAD? *8:48AstroBunny... *8:48IM STILL ALIVEWYST GOT HIM BANNED *8:48LeapordKICK HIM \ *8:48IM STILL ALIVEWAIT *HIS PFP *8:48NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731WTF *8:48IM STILL ALIVEWHERE TF DID IT GO *RAGNAR? *8:48Terrios528Ragnar Lothbrok aka spooky mc spookintin *8:48IM STILL ALIVEIS THIS U? *yea wyst did that *8:49Ragnar LothbrokI am not amused. *8:49BlackSmithyWow *Messenger Deception has come to the war room. *8:49Terrios528Wyst was *8:49NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Ragnar, leave now or face the consequences. *8:49IM STILL ALIVEu sound like ambrose skull *ambrose said something along those same lines *8:49Leapordnicole *8:49AstroBunny *gulp* *8:49IM STILL ALIVE? *ragnar *8:49Terrios528You're fine Astro *8:49NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731I'm not ambrose or I'd already killled myself *8:49Leapordkick RL *8:49IM STILL ALIVEwho r u *if this even is ragnar *8:49NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Why the fuck is ragnar here *First X now him? *8:50IM STILL ALIVEbecause it seems u ivichs have a game of playing puppet with dead people *8:50Messenger Deceptionbtw i was here the whole time just watch and learning about Claus (I learn more about a person by watching them instead of talking to them) *8:50Ragnar LothbrokDid you think I was dead? *8:50NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Yeah they do Nicole and I know mess *8:50IM STILL ALIVEi mean the whole scenario lead us to believe it *Messenger Deception has gone to battle *Messenger Deception has come to the war room. *8:50LeapordBANNED HIM NOW PLZ *8:50NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731No but you will be soon if you don't leave ragnar *8:50Ragnar LothbrokYou could be right, you could be wrong. *8:51IM STILL ALIVEa simple yes or no would do?? *8:51Leapordnicole i am shaking *8:51NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Leo pm *8:51LeapordNO, banned him now *8:51IM STILL ALIVEim not banning him *8:51Leapordwhy?? *8:51IM STILL ALIVEhes posing no huge threat *im here to listen *8:51Terrios528Leo, pm *8:52IM STILL ALIVEragnar? *8:52NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731The minute he slips up a bullet will go between his eyes. *8:52Messenger Deceptioni was there the whole time lag wouldn't let me talk *8:52NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Ragnar answer *8:52Ragnar LothbrokIf I myself do not yet you on your death bed, someone else will. *AstroBunny has gone to battle *8:53NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731What's that supposed to mean? *Eyeless Jack has come to the war room. *8:53Ragnar LothbrokAnd trust me when I say I will take immense satisfaction in seeing it happen. There has been word around about a certain dream we could act out... *8:53IM STILL ALIVEwell ill b damned *8:53Eyeless JackRagnar. *u want sum fuk bro *8:53NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Shit's abouot to go down. *XD *8:53Eyeless Jackim not in the mood for this shit *MaskedManClaus has come to the war room. *8:53Eyeless Jacki will fuck your life up. *8:53NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Same EJ *8:53Ragnar LothbrokBreathe. *8:53IM STILL ALIVE... *8:53MaskedManClausBREATHE *IT *IN *8:54Eyeless Jacknah, shut your fucking trap and listen *8:54LeapordBANNED HIM *8:54MaskedManClausVICTORY IS NEAR *8:54LeapordNICOLE \ *8:54IM STILL ALIVEim listening leo *8:54NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Nicole wtf is happening *8:54LeapordPLEASE *NOW *8:54BlackSmithyis that *8:54LeapordDO IT NOW *8:54Eyeless Jackyoure gonna get fucked up if I find out you do anything. *8:54Ragnar LothbrokYou will understand WHAT PAIN I FELT. *While you did nothing. *8:54Eyeless JackI don't want to hear it bitch *8:54IM STILL ALIVEHOW DARE U ACCUSE ME OF DOING NOTHING *I TOO RISKED MYSELF FOR U ALL THOSE YEARS AGO *8:54Eyeless Jackthe suffering you put us through? *dont remember that? *8:54Ragnar LothbrokYou are not a part of this, Eyeless Jack. *8:55Eyeless Jacki will end you. *8:55Ragnar LothbrokAnd from what I've read, you shouldn't be. *8:55NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Ragnar and X, you lay a finger on IM STILL ALIVE and I'll have both of your heads on a silver fucking platter *8:55Eyeless Jackyou don't speak to me like that, trash *8:55IM STILL ALIVEdont u even talk to him like tht *AstroBunny has come to the war room. *8:55Messenger DeceptionNicole PM *8:55LeapordASTRO LEAVE NOW *THIS IS NOT SAFE *8:55NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Mes you too *8:55MaskedManClausSACRIFICE *THE *8:55Eyeless Jacki will fucking end you and all trace of you *8:55MaskedManClausMARKED *8:55IM STILL ALIVE... *skull *8:55NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731You touch her and you die X *8:56Ragnar LothbrokI want my pain to be inflicted on others. *8:56NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731fucking try me you little bitch *same goes for you ragnar *8:56Eyeless Jackyou will be erased from the history books and any trace of memory. *8:56NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Nicole *8:56Ragnar LothbrokI laugh at you, traitor. *8:56Eyeless Jacki will execute it with extreme prejudice. *8:56IM STILL ALIVEim ok skull *8:56Eyeless Jackand i will execute you painfully. *8:56BlackSmithy"traitor" *8:56NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Alive call me *8:56IM STILL ALIVEnot now skull *8:56Eyeless JackYoure one to talk. *8:56BlackSmithylooks whos fucking talking *8:56MaskedManClausNicole, may I pick you up? *8:56Eyeless Jackdefector. *8:57MaskedManClausLet's go somewhere. *8:57Eyeless Jacktrash *8:57NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731EJ can we just kill them now *8:57Ragnar LothbrokTraitor. *8:57Eyeless Jackskull. *AstroBunny has gone to battle *8:57Eyeless Jacknot now *the collectors will take care of the rogue Ragnar. *8:57IM STILL ALIVEi almost feel like this isnt ragnar *8:57NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731hey X im going to piss on your grave when I rip your heart out *8:57Eyeless Jackit is. *its him. *8:57IM STILL ALIVEit dsnt feel like him *and if i recall *ambrose gave ragnar a warning *so y would he go against tht if he takes such pride *8:57Terrios528EJ *8:57Eyeless Jackhes rogue *8:58Messenger DeceptionNicole PM *8:58Eyeless Jackhe thinks his is the right way. *terri what's up *8:58Terrios528so Amb sent the collectors after him? *8:58IM STILL ALIVE *IM STILL ALIVE paces *8:58Ragnar LothbrokI laugh at you, Nicole. *8:58NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Mess you need to leave now *8:58Eyeless Jacki don't know. Ambrose doesn't control the collectors *8:58Ragnar LothbrokYou seem to be such a mess compared to those years ago. *8:58Messenger Deceptioni'm telling Nicole something that may help *8:58Eyeless Jackim the mess? *or Nicole? *8:58Terrios528or is Mess Mess *8:59Ragnar LothbrokAnyone really. It was more aimed at Nicole. *8:59IM STILL ALIVEin tht case *8:59Eyeless Jackbecause she's come a long way compared to you *8:59NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Ragnar, you aren't worthy to own such a prestigeous viking name. *8:59IM STILL ALIVEwe've all endured bullshit *so yea im a little messed up *8:59Ragnar LothbrokHE WILL REIGN ABOVE YOU ALL. *8:59NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Youre nothing, ragnar. and X youre a scrap bot made out of shit pieces from R2D2 *8:59Ragnar LothbrokYOU WORTHLESS LOWLIFE. *8:59IM STILL ALIVEthis isnt the ragnar i met *8:59Eyeless Jackthe point is Ragnar. You are nothing but dust in the wind and so you will end. If not by my own hand then by the collectors. And trust me, they will not be as merciful as me. *9:00NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731says the lowlife himself *9:00MaskedManClausBe quiet you traitor. *9:00BlackSmithywtf the bot :') *9:00NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731X stfu you bitch *9:00MaskedManClausYou know what benefits you would have given us. *9:00Ragnar LothbrokHe is the bot? *Look at yourselves. *9:00IM STILL ALIVEi give my army freedom *9:00Eyeless Jackyou think you fight for Ambrose but truth be told you don't even know who you are Ragnar. *9:00IM STILL ALIVEtheyre not mindless drones like u ivichs *9:01Eyeless JackX. If claus doesn't deal with you I will *9:01Ragnar LothbrokI call upon the traitors and Venkons to join us. *You will live a better life than the lower hand she has given you. *9:01IM STILL ALIVEjust u wait ragnar *cuz ive got some tricks im working on *9:01Eyeless JackRagnar, shove it *9:01Leapordguys....i feel like someones in my room *9:01BlackSmithywhat the fuck? *you think anyone would betray nicole for you? *9:01NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Leo lock your doors *9:01Leapordthey are locked *9:01Ragnar LothbrokIt has happened before. *9:02BlackSmithyIt will never happen again *9:02IM STILL ALIVEtheyre not going to betray me *9:02Terrios528Jan, please stay stafe *I don't want you getting hurt *9:02Eyeless JackYoure childish *9:02NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Who the hell is stupid enough to leave this army to join a bunch of cock sucking btiches like you *9:02MaskedManClausYou don't know who you're fighting for. *9:02Eyeless JackClearly I do. *9:02NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731I fight to protect everyone in this army *and if that isn't enough than i fight for myself *9:03Ragnar LothbrokIf you do, then you would know you're on the wrong side. *9:03IM STILL ALIVEragnar *9:03NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731and once i get my hands on the both of you. you will beg at my feet for mercy *9:03IM STILL ALIVEi, we, offered our hospitality to all the past ivichs seeking help *9:03Eyeless Jacklmao, I've fought for both *9:03Terrios528Bloodstream and Skyfall are good examples *9:03IM STILL ALIVEhow dare u make us out to b the monster *i even helped u *9:03Terrios528as well as full come backs, Claus and EJ *9:03Eyeless Jacki quite like not being a mindless drone *9:03Ragnar LothbrokYou failed and accepted what was to become of me. *That isn't helping. *That is selfishness. *9:04NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Ragnar, and X, before you leave, do me a favor and stick your heads between your legs and kiss your own pathetic asses for me. *9:04Leapordi think someone....is in my room now.. *9:04Terrios528Leo *AstroBunny has come to the war room. *9:04BlackSmithyRight, because Nicole has the magical power to bring you back *9:04Leapordim scared.. *9:04Terrios528Jan *please run *9:04Leapordi cant.. *9:04Ragnar LothbrokSee what an easy influence we have on the mind? *9:04Eyeless Jackand yet it is Ambrose who beginning to be desperate. You don't even know what you fight for. *9:04NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Leo loc your doors and windows and grab a weapon and hide *9:04Terrios528you cna always run *Good tails doll has come to the war room. *9:04Leapordi cant move....or trun arounf *9:04Eyeless Jackif they have their way *9:05NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Astro leave now *Mess you too *Messenger Deception has gone to battle *9:05Leapordim scaared *9:05Eyeless Jackthey will consume everything. That includes the ivichs *9:05Terrios528if you fucking hurt Jan, I will personally hurt you. *9:05IM STILL ALIVEdo u think this is 2014? *even then i found out *so no *9:05Ragnar LothbrokHe was a failure. *9:05IM STILL ALIVEno shit *most of them ddnt last too long *hell u even had one ivich tht hardly seemed to know wht they were doing *9:06Ragnar LothbrokI thought your memory wasn't good. *9:06Eyeless JackX I will not create vessels for the many. You clearly don't understand. *9:06IM STILL ALIVEits not *9:06NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731I feel to compare the ivich army to some monkeys eating and throwing shit at themselves at the zoo *9:07BlackSmithypoor monkeys *9:07Eyeless Jacki won't. And Ragnar your fight is Moreno futile then the master you think you serve *9:07BlackSmithywhat did they ever do to you *9:07MaskedManClausI see so many people here not worth being in here. *9:07BlackSmithynot worth being here? *9:07Leapordi *Messenger Deception has come to the war room. *9:07NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Leo call me on discord *9:07Terrios528yes Jan? *9:07Eyeless Jackyea me too. Rhymes with X and Ragnar *9:07NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Mess I said leave *9:07Leapordi cant movie *9:07NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Leo call me *now *Mess please leave *9:08Leapordi cant move\ *9:08Ragnar LothbrokClearly you can. *9:08IM STILL ALIVElet me go find something *9:08Eyeless Jackleave. If you've know what's good for you *9:08NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731they dont *9:08Leapordmy hands are stuck on my ket bored *Shystar500 has come to the war room. *9:08Ragnar LothbrokI'm fine if I die by Ambrose. *9:08BlackSmithyHA SHY *UR NOT LATE *9:08NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731heyshy *9:08Shystar500jfc wheres the fire *9:08Ragnar LothbrokI'll be glad if I die for a cause. *9:08Shystar500oh, okay *9:08Eyeless Jacklol, Ambrose doesn't give a damn enough to kill you *he will just send the Many to collect your soul *9:09Ragnar LothbrokThat chat proved otherwise. *9:09Good tails dollshould i leave? *9:09NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731No *9:09IM STILL ALIVEup to u gtd *9:09Good tails dolli mean why are you telling people to leave *9:10Leapordi can move *9:10NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731We're telling X and Ragnar to leave *9:10Terrios528Jan *9:11BlackSmithyunmoving chat with ivichs? am I lagging *AmbroseMalachai has come to the war room. *9:11IM STILL ALIVEYEET *9:11BlackSmithyfuck *9:11Terrios528O H B O I *9:11Eyeless JackWelp *9:11BlackSmithyHERE HE IS *9:11IM STILL ALIVEWHATS GOOD *9:11Shystar500well, fuck *9:11BlackSmithyID GO TRANS FOR YOU DAD *9:11Good tails dolloh shit *9:11NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731OH SURE LETS BRING THE WHOLE IVICH ARMY HERE *9:11IM STILL ALIVEVIOLATE ME AMBROSE *9:11AmbroseMalachaiSilly boy *think you know what's good for me *9:11BlackSmithyHA *9:11Ragnar LothbrokI do. *9:11BlackSmithyGOTTEM *9:11NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731fuck you bitch ass ginger cunt ambrose *9:11AmbroseMalachaiYou are a child *9:11IM STILL ALIVEAMB DADDY *9:12NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731says the one needing a diaper change AMBROSE THE PATHETIC BITCH ASS BABY *9:12Ragnar LothbrokWhy do you not do off with her already? *9:12BlackSmithyCUM IN MY ASS AND CALL ME OBAMAAAA ������ *9:12Ragnar LothbrokWhat is there to wait for? It has been years. *9:12AstroBunny... *Eyeless Jack has gone to battle *9:12AmbroseMalachaiYou will die soon Ragnar. *9:12IM STILL ALIVEambrose *try me *bitchass *9:12NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Hey ambrose, kiss your own ass for me would ya? *9:12AmbroseMalachaiX. You know how I stand on acting without orders. *9:12MaskedManClausI will mutilate you. *Eyeless Jack has come to the war room. *9:13IM STILL ALIVEWTF *9:13BlackSmithyHoly shit X is sassy *damn bro *good on you X *9:13Eyeless JackWhat did I miss? *9:13MaskedManClausThis is Xander, I was just waiting. *9:13BlackSmithyah *ok *9:13Eyeless Jacknvm I saw it *9:13IM STILL ALIVEplease ambrose *please *9:13Eyeless JackMy data is spotty *9:13NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731Ambrose, when I see your face, I'll carve it off and put it on my birthday ballons *9:13IM STILL ALIVElets fight *u and i once again Category:Saved Chat